Why Run when you can Fly?
by Those in Black and White
Summary: When Kurt, Jeff, Brittany, and Santana head to Hogwarts for fourth year everything changes. With a secret to keep from the World of magical Britain they must stay in the shadows. But, how do four attractive foreigners stay in the shadows at Hogwarts. The answer: They don't.
1. Oh what a first

Kurt Hummel and Jeff Sterling bounded up the driveway to Hummel manor. Both of them thinking of what happened in the last year. A year ago exactly on July 31st 2003 both boys turn 13 years old. They had received an inheritance from their deceased parent. Kurt from his mother and Jeff from his father. This inheritance was that hey transformed into Elemental Angels. A long thought forgotten race. They decided to keep this a secret for Elementalists are rare and sought for beings.

At midnight on their birthday each of them woke, Kurt with a bed of flames and darkness around him. Jeff with a bed of ice and water. The day was intense as each of their temperatures dropped and skyrocketed constantly. When Burt Hummel finally called his mother, Lola Hummel, she explained what they needed to do. They simply had to let the boys bodies adjust to the unlocked power. Near the evening both boys walked out of their room freaking out. Each had wings sprouted from their backs. Jeff had wings made of sharp ice, the length of the wings was his arm lengths. Kurt had wings of fire, the same as his arms length.

Lola pulled out a book and insisted they both read it and said she was staying for a week to help them. The book consisted of information to help them understand what happened. It taught them how to retracted their wings and how to fly. But also of the royal families. Four of them to represent the four elements. It also explained some of the physical changes they would go through. Jeff's changes happened within a week. His eyes turned from a dark brown to an emerald color. He grew 2 more inches making him stand at 6 feet 2. A tattoo emerged 2 inches under his right shoulder. One line as thick as half and inch in dark blue, another just underneath of it in dark teal.

Kurt's changes happened in a week and a half. His eyes went from a dark blue to a glasz, silver with purple streaks color. Most likely showing his control over shadows. He grew to be 6 feet tall, his own tattoos on his left arm in dark gray and dark blood red. They gained a lot of attention when they walked around outside in Ohio bit they were 13 year old about 6 feet tall. Both of their delicate face features became more pronounced. Their magic became stronger as well as themselves physically.

They had found two girls who were also Elemental angels. One, Santana could control the Death and had a dark green and dark brown colored tattoos. Brittany could control the air and was very gentle. She had a pure white band on her arm with a dark baby blue band. Both had known they were the princess's of their power. Santana had bite and stark bit found a bond with the other three.

They each had a wand already but not perfect wand, they hoped to find it at Ollivanders at Diagon Alley.

Then in the second semester of 9th grade at McKinley, a magic school, that was under rated. Both ended up in the hospital. They were thrown into a dumpster. Kurt had broken his right arm, Jeff his left was broken. Burt had taken them out of the low grade magic school and into Dalton. The school was much safer but both stuck out and hadn't made any friends. Not that they liked to talk to others, they much rather would have each others company. They were even bigger outcast because their magic ability and knowledge had them skip a grade. Though doesn't seem like that will happen again.

Not that it mattered Santana and Brittany were there most of the time to comfort them. They were quite a spectacle to the boys of Dalton.

Last month Kurt's father and Jeff's guardian, Burt Hummel, died from a heart attack. Both were devastated and took the last month to sort out his will and belongings. It turned out he left them into the custody of Lola. All of the belongings were given to Kurt as Jeff's deceased parents left him everything. None of the Hummel assets but purely his personal belongings. Kurt and Jeff were both very devastated and immediately left Dalton school for magic boys. Neither really liked it there anyway.

Santana and Brittany were with them every step of the way and said they would be emailing all of the time. Both had decided that they had to be strong about the death. Kurt having lost his mother at a young age was able to recover as was Jeff for his own parents death when he was ja child.

But now they find themselves knocking on the door of their very beloved grandmother. The door opens to a house elf.

"You s must be Jeff and Kurt. Me is Fanny. Come in Madam Lola is waiting." Fanny says.

The walk in and follow Fanny into a medium sized room where their grandmother sat. The joined her at the table.

"Hell grandma, how are you?" Kurt asks.

"Fine, you boys?" Lola asks them sipping her tea.

"Managing." They both say at the same time.

"I have some good news." Lola said gaining interested gazes from the boys," Well I received a letter from Hogwarts. Now they don't usually accept students in the fourth year but since you are both from noble and honorable houses they are letting you join. I have the supplies list and if you want we can go tomorrow."

"To Diagon alley?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and to find your perfect wands." Lola explained.

"Would you answer some of our questions grandma?" Jeff asks biting into a cookie.

"Of course, ask away." Lola said laughing at her grandsons formally.

"Well, when you have talked about Hogwarts before you had mentioned houses. What are theses houses?" Kurt asks her.

"Well in Hogwarts a magical house sorts you into one of four houses. The Gryffindor house which is a sought after house for light families. It stands for bravery and courage. The colors of red and gold represent the house. The Hufflepuff house is also accepted by light families. It stands for hard work and kindness. The colors are yellow and black. Ravenclaw is an acceptable house for both the light and the dark. It was the house I was in. It stands for intelligence and wisdom. The colors are blue and bronze. The last house which most say is a dark house and you know that is rubbish. It is the Slytherin house. It stands for ambition and cunning. The colors are green and silver." Lola explained.

"I hope I end up in Ravenclaw. I love to read and it sounds like the perfect place." Kurt says boiling his tea with his flames.

"I hope to end up in Slytherin.'' Jeff said happily.

"Wherever you two are most happy is what matters. You know we don't get into all that light and dark nonsense. Mainly because the Hummel's are very good with blood runes." Lola says smiling at them.

"Yes it is a pity that Britain's ministry feels the need to label things as dark and light." Jeff said frowning slightly.

"Okay, Fanny please show Kurt and Jeff to their rooms. I put them right across from each other. I know how close you guys are." Lola said. "When you finish putting your things away please come down into the dining hall."

Fanny and another house elf grabbed their bags and showed them to their room just up the first flight of stairs.

"Thank you Fanny and..." Jeff trailed off.

"Jinx" the elf said.

"And Jinx." Kurt said. Both elves disappeared with a pop. "Meet you in five minutes."

Five minutes later both boys were talking through their minds, being Occlumency masters and legilimency masters. They entered the dining hall and were greeted with the sight of a large table filled with sweets of all kinds. A little unknown fact about Elemental angels was that that needed at least 6000 calories a day for their bodies to keep up with all of the energy they held. Each had do much power as they kept it under mind wraps. If it would have gotten out the whole room would feel like their was a heavy weight.

They sat down next to each other across from Lola, both starting to each some of the food laid out.

"I wanted to talk about your guys' heritage." Lola said a small smiling braising her face.

"Why's that?" Both asked in sync with one another.

"Don't interrupt while I speak. Kurt you are heir to the Hummel line and the Geminia line. Hummel being from your father and Geminia being from your mother. I know for a fact that you are the only Geminia left, which means when you are realized to be the heir you will become Lord. Regardless of your age. So when we go to Gringotts take the Geminia family ring and Lord title. With that you will be considered an adult and able to perform magic at home during the summer. Take the Hummel title also, which means after our visit to Gringotts tomorrow you will be Lord Kurt Eliza Hummel Geminia. Both families were purebloods. Your mother Elizabeth was a pureblood Elemental angel. Jeff you are the heir to the Sterling line and the Kalihan line. Sterling from you father and Kalihan from your mother. The same goes for you, you are the last Sterling and last Kalihan. You will also take lordship of both lines. Both were purebloods, your mother also being a pureblooded Elemental angel. That was the reason your mothers were so close." Lola explained to them, but taking a break for them to react before she went on.

"So you want us," Kurt started,

"To become lords," Jeff said

"Yes but I'm not finished, the Kalihan line and the Geminia line defend from royalty. You two are princes. I know this because your mothers told me before their passing." Lola said simply.

"But we can't be princes or royalty." They said in perfect sync with one another.

"Yes but tomorrow you will also be taking on role as princes. In have a large book, one for each of you. They explain your royal line." Lola said handing over two large books, one with a fire crest the other with an ocean crest." Take these up to your rooms and read them tonight, you will no doubt get through at lease a quarter of it."

Jeff and Kurt took the books and quickly ran up to the rooms. Thinking the same thing they went into Jeff's room. The colors all very monochromatic being shades and tints of blue.

They sat on the bed and opened the books. In Jeff's it wrote, * Only for the eyes of the Water Heir* Kurt's saying * Only for the eyes of the Fire Heir*

"So we really are princes." Kurt said.

"Yup." Jeff replied. Both spent most of the night reading the large books fascinated with all the knowledge that the kingdoms were located high in the sky .Added t o the fact that they had mates. Kurt fell asleep in the bed with Jeff, not an uncommon occurrence. After all they are just like their mothers, in looks and minds.

*** Next morning. August 1 st****

Lola, Kurt, and Jeff are all sitting at the breakfast table. It is 8 am.

"So we have mates." Jeff said bluntly as he sat.

"And that our kingdoms are in the sky!." Kurt said eating a cake with his tea.

"Yup, only citizens and royalty can enter. And the royals lovers, as in mates." Jeff said.

"Yes, we can discuss this all another time, after Diagon. No one must know who you are." Lola said.

"That would be best." both said simultaneously.

"So we have to go to Gringotts to open up your family vaults. I assume you both are the heir to a few houses. Mainly the Sterling and Hummel. You have to get everything on the list also. Americans don't wear robes correct?" Lola asks.

"Yes, we haven't" Jeff started

"Worn robes before." Kurt finished.

"Now I know you both need your perfect wand so we can go to Ollivanders last. Save the best for last they say." Lola said to them.

They finished their breakfast quickly and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Follow me so we can get to Gringotts." Lola said motioning for them to follow.

"I hope we can get the perfect wand soon." Jeff smiled.

As they walked into Gringotts many eyes turned to them. Both human and goblin as the wizards had no clue who these boys were.

"Hello may we speak to Ragnarok?" Lola asks the front goblin kindly.

"Who is asking and do you have an appointment?" The goblin asks.

"Yes Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel."

"Oh follow me boys. If you will stay here mam." The goblin told them.

Both followed the goblin to large door and walked inside the doors closing behind them.

"Hello please sit and ." Ragnarok said, both of them sitting. "I understand you are here to see if you are the heirs to anything."

"Yes." Both replied at the same time.

Ragnarok pulled out 2 black daggers and 2 silver bowls. "All you must do is cut your hand so we can get 3 blood drops. In about a minute a parchment will appear holding information on what you own and are the heirs are."

Both cut their finger and let 3 drops of blood into a bowl. A minute later one parchment started to float above each bowl.

'Who first?" Ragnarok asked.

"Jeff you first." Kurt says. Ragnarok picks up Jeff's paper and begins to read.

"Jeff Bentley Sterling Kalihan age, 14 Birth date July 31st 1990 (Bumped everything in the HP world up 10 years)

Heir to the following

Noble and most ancient house of Sterling

Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin

Noble and most ancient kingdom of Water element Kalihan angels

He may access all properties and vaults on his 13th birthday

Owner of,

The Sterling Manor, Vaults, House elves, and personal belongings

The Slytherin Manor 1 and 2, 1/4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Vaults, all properties

The castle and land of the Water Kalihan angels, and vaults.

Set to receive the crown on his 17th birthday."

When he finished three rings appeared. One having a purple gem with silver like veins running through. The Sterling ring. The second ring was obviously the Slytherin. A green gem sitting in the middle of the black ring with a silver serpent set in the gem. The third was the most intricate. It was a dark blue band holding what appeared to be a frozen gem on the top. It looked as if there was actual running rivers through it. He slipped each on and felt his magic pulse binding to the rings.

"Would you like to become lord to the Sterling and Kalihan lines." The goblin asked.

"Yes." Jeff answered remembering his grandmothers words.

"Say your dull name then, claim the lines if Sterling and Kalihan, claim the Title of Prince then your name then lordships." The goblin says.

"I, Jeff Bentley Sterling Kalihan claim the lines of Sterling and Kalihan and to take title of the heir to Slytherin. I take the title of Prince Jeff Bentley Sterling Slytherin Kalihan of the Water Kingdom in the skies." Jeff said and felt a shift and boost in his magic.

"Would you like me to read your paper?" Ragnarok asks and Kurt nods.

Kurt Eliza Hummel Geminia age 14 Birthday July 31st 1990

Heir to the following

Noble and most ancient house of Hummel

Noble and Most ancient house of Ravenclaw

Noble and most ancient kingdom of the Fire Geminia element kingdom

He may access all property and vaults on his 13th birthday

Owner of

Hummel Manor, vaults and personal belongings

Ravenclaw Manor 1 and 2, vaults, 1/4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, vaults, and properties.

Fire Elemental angels castle, land, and vaults

Set to receive the crown on his 17th birthday"

Kurt's first ring was teal and clear diamond. The band itself being teal and the diamond being the center. That was the Hummel ring. The second was Ravenclaw. A bronze band and a blue gem. Adorning the gem was an eagle. The third was also the most beautiful. It had a gray and holding a volcanic rock that had lava flowing through it.

"I Kurt Eliza Hummel Geminia claim the lines of Hummel and Geminia and to become heir to the Ravenclaw lines. I claim the title Kurt Eliza Hummel Geminia of the Fire kingdom in the skies." Kurt said feeling the same shifts and boost in his magical core.

"If you wish I can give you an ability test." Ragnarok says to them.

"What is an abilities test?" Jeff asks.

"Well all you have to do is give me three drops of blood. Then like the other test a parchment will float in the air. By this one will show you what control you have over magic. Magical ability can range from 100 to 1,000. If you have mage powers you can be ranks 1 to 5. Rank 1 is the most powerful that can control the harder elements, rank 5 being very small control." Ragnarok explains pulling out a white dagger. Both boys nod and Kurt steps up to take hold of the dagger. The blood slips into the bowl and a parchment appears.

" Magic ability current: 657

Magic ability at maturity: 989

Metamorphosis

Mage: Rank 1.

Abilities over elements

Fire: complete control

Shadows: complete control

Mind magics,

Occlumency- Full trained

Legilimency- Can perform without eye contact

Natural languages- English, Parsel tongue, French, and shadow speech, Elanian."

"Elanian is what the books were written in." Jeff says to Kurt.

"Oh, well go on, your turn." Kurt says to Jeff.

Jeff rolls his eyes and cuts his hand dripping it into the bowl. The parchment appeared and Ragnarok picked it up.

Magical ability current: 660

Magical ability at maturity: 989

Aura reading

Mage: Rank 1

Abilities over elements

Water: Complete control

Ice: Complete control

Mind magics:

Occlumency: Fully trained

Legilimency: Can perform without eye contact

Natural languages: English, Parsel tongue, French, Elanian

"Thank you." They both say.

"Now we can go visit you vaults right now or we can get you a muggle like card so it takes the Money right after you slide it." Ragnarok explained.

"Can I visit the Fire Angel vault?" Kurt asked.

"And can I visit the water." Jeff asks.

"Follow me." Ragnarok says.

They walk back through the lobby and to one of the carts. They sit in and it takes off. They continue to ride deeper and deeper into vaults until they reached two. One with dark red runes and the other with dark blue runes.

"All you must do is put the ring in the center. in the hole. It should open. Take these bags and put whatever money you want. It can also fit jewelry, books, other material. They have enlarging spells on them." Ragnarok says handing them their bags.

They both follow the instructions and energy their vaults. Kurt pups a few handle of galleons into the bag and walks over to the door labeled books. He walks in and grabs 3 of the book s.

Jeff scoops some of the galleons into the bag. He foes through the book door and grabs 4 of the books and exits to vault. He sees Kurt leave his own vault.

"Let's go grandma must be waiting." Kurt says hopping inside the cart.

Soon they were walking into Diagon Alley with their grandmother who had gotten most of their school supplies.

"We should go to Madam Malkin's for your robes." Lola said dragging them into the robe shop.

"Hello Lola these must be your grandsons. Come on.." Madam Milk in said motioning to Jeff to get on the podium. She started to measure him.

"So grandma who is the boy over there with the scar?" Kurt asks Lola as he stared at a small boy with messy black hair.

'He looks like he is 12.' Kurt thinks.

'I agree.' Jeff thinks back.

Both boys freeze and look at each other.

'It must be part of opening our bloodlines up.' Kurt concludes.

"That is the boy who lived. How do you not know who he is?" Someone answered from behind him quite rudely he may say.

He turns to see a redheaded girl about a year younger than him but much shorter. He looked down at her. "Sorry, but I'm not from round here." Kurt said trying to be nice as he rubbed his rings that had an invisible spell on them.

"Well that is obvious with your accent. I'm Ginny Weasley." She stuck out her hand which Kurt shook quickly.

"Kurty its your turn!" Jeff called from the podium. Ginny gave him a rude look and turned away sneering.

"Goodbye." Kurt said and went to get his clothes measured.

"Who was,". Fred began

"That little sister?" George finished.

"Not sure, but he had a weird accent and didn't know who Harry was." Ginny said walking out if the store.

Both twins exchanged an interested gaze to Kurt as he was measured.

"How old does he look Gred?" Forge asked.

"Our age, new to Hogwarts?" Gred said.

"Or just a visitor?" Forge replied.

10 minutes later Lola, Kurt, and Jeff walked out of the store heading to Ollivanders then to get a pet.


	2. Alley's and Wands

CHAPTER 2

Kurt, Jeff, and Lola walked up to Ollivander but were stopped by an unknown force like a shield. Lola sighed as the man named Ollivander came out of the shop.

"Hello, Lola. Ash wood, Veela hair, 9 inches, good for healing and runes." Ollivander says to Lola.

"You still got it Ollivander." Lola said to him.

"Why can't we enter the store?" Jeff asks raising a questioning eyebrow.

''Well I put up wards against those that do not have their perfect wands here." Ollivander answered sadly at the two of them. He could tell they had their magic under wraps to keep it a somewhat secret. He could also tell both would amount to great things.

"Then where can we get our wands?" Kurt and Jeff asked in sync with each other.

"There is a wand shop in Knockturn alley and I know Lola. So she has been to Knockturn many times before I presume?" Ollivander said knowing Lola's family was good at what the ministry would consider dark.

"Is Knockturn alley like Dandsel Lane?" Jeff asked about the lane home that light families stayed away from but him and Kurt had taken a fancy to raiding the book stores.

"Yes but it also has animals of the sort and clothes. Much more than Dandsel lane." Lola answered.

"Okay then, let's go to this wand shop!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Its called Refuge savior." Ollivander told them as Jeff dragged Kurt off.

"Good to see you Ollivander." Lola said walking to the boys.

Ollivander looked at the retreating backs of the boys and had an itching feeling they were not human. He of course would not tell the ministry. Good for nothing is what they were.

The group of three walked down Knockturn. Alley showing the human house rings to signify they were Lords in the human realm. They looked at least 15 or 16 to many passer byes. They group soon found Refuge savior and walked inside.

The inside of the store was dark and dim lit. You could see shelves of woods and jars aligning the walls. Wood and cores for wands it seems like. A young man came from the back of the store and turned on the lights surprising the teens.

"Ah, what do you young folk need?" The man asked them.

"Ollivander sent us saying you could make us the perfect wands as they are not at Ollivander's." Kurt said quickly so they could get their wands done.

"Oh, Ollie sent you personally has he. Well come on to the back of the store where I keep all the material so we can start. If the miss would stay here?" The man said now smiling happily.

"Of course, meet me out here when you are finished boys then we can look around Knockturn for an animal for you. Maybe a familiar and and an owl." Lola said to the boys who excitedly followed the man to the back of the shop.

In the back of the shop there were 2 table. One had dozens upon dozens of wood. The other with dozens upon dozens of jars with cores.

"All you do is wave your hands over the wood and you will know which one calls to you as perfect. You will then do the exact same with the wand cores. It is possible to get two of one but rare. Though I can tell both if you have immense power. The more likely chance is that you both will have to of each to stabilize each other" The man said as he waved his hand to let them start.

Both started to move their hands along the woods. Some being so bad for then and shocking them. Kurt's hand stopped over a dark gray piece of wood. He picked it up and felt a connection to it already. Jeff's hand stopped over a blue tinged piece of wood. He picked it up and felt his back tingle as his wings wished to be free. Both boys ran their hands longer down the rows. Jeff's hand stopped over a silver wood piece. He picked it up and felt his stomach flutter. He looked at Kurt who had picked up a dark red wood piece.

"This is it." Both said and grinned.

"Set them over on those two tables and do the exact same with the jars of cores." The man who has yet to give a name said.

They started the pattern again and walked with their hands hovering over the jars. After about half both of them stopped feeling a connection to the object in the jars. They pick them up and continue. After five minutes they pick up another jar and set them on their own respective tables.

"What are the materials?" Kurt asks the man.

"Ah very interesting and unique materials for each of you. What are your names? Mine is Rodric." The man says as he looks at the wood and cores.

"Mines Kurt and this is Jeff." Kurt explains to Rodric.

"Well Jeff's wand woods are the Silver trap. It got that's name because of the trees beauty. But its look of innocence is to lure prey into its trap. The tree gave of fumes when alive that killed those who came to close. I got this wood from a traveler who had cut down the dead tree. The second and rare wood is the water willow. The Water Willow only grows in a lake or river. It has a light blue tinge to it. It is very hard to get because the lakes and rivers it grows in are rough and strong. I got this on my trek for rare woods. I came up to it by an accident. I had grabbed onto a large branch and flashed out. I apparently took the large branch with me." Rodric explained laughing at the memory.

"Wow, I get the water willow but I wonder about the silver one." Jeff stated.

"Ah, now Kurt's first one is the Valcan death. Val can comes from volcano where this tree to grows. This one was brought to me and I don't know how he possibly came across it. Amazing really. Its very mysterious but very powerful, just like the water willow. It looks like its going to be a good match with the Black widow. Black widows lived inside of them and the dead of their widowed. Very hard matched wood." Rodric said to Kurt who had wide eyes.

"What about our two wand cores?" They ask at the same time.

"Kurt, you picked a shadow phoenix feather and a piece of dementors essence. Said to be dark creatures but the shadow phoenix is a neutral creature. I was gifted the feather from an old friend who has long been deceased. The dementors essence was from Ollivander who said it was much to dangerous to have in his store with Dumblebore watching over him. Jeff has basilisk venom from Salazar Slytherin deceased snake and an ice wolves fang. It has been passed down in my family and an ice phoenix feather. Also a gift from a man who was friends with the shadow phoenix gifted." Rodric said deep in thought.

''How long should it take you to make both?" Jeff asked in amazement.

"An week for both. So you can come back then okay?" Rodric said bringing out a tool box from the back of the store.

Jeff and Kurt nodded and left the back of the store to meet with their grandmother and tell them they could go pet shopping.

"Done already? Where are the wands?" Lola says eagerly standing up. Though she is in her 60's she looks like her 40 year old self.

"They will take about a week to finish so let's go look around for a pet in Knockturn. This place looks so much cooler than Diagon." Kurt says waving his hand around to explain.

"Okay let's go." Lola says opening the door for the boys. "What kind of familiar do you two want. We can get those after the owls."

The boys start to think as they enter an owl store in Knockturn.

"Your beautiful." Jeff says to a blue tinged owl he had picked up. The owls eyes had a sea green color to them. The owl hooted to him and rubbed up to his face." Can I get this one?"

"Yes, Kurt have you found one yet?" Lola asks to her grandson. She turns to find his arm occupied with a black owl with orange and red eyes. She was slightly creep-ed out by it. But Jeff's was sort of creepy too.

"Yes I'll get this one." Kurt replied getting out his Gringotts card with Jeff.

"That will be 2 galleons for each of the owls." The thin man with a sly grin said at the front desk.

Both boys swiped their cards with a distracted movement and went to leave the store.

"Is there a pet shop? But maybe we should go there another time." Kurt said to the other two.

"Yup, and no we are getting them now." Lola said walking in the direction of Knockturn pet shop.

The group arrived at Squeegee Pets of all kinds. Jeff felt a pull to the snake section of the pet shop. He walked over to a white egg in a cage.

"That ain't hatched for no body." The shop keeper said as he walked up to Jeff.

Jeff looked at the egg again and knew that it was meant for him. "I'll take it. Now." Jeff told the shopkeeper with a neutral face.

"Don't come crying back to me when it doesn't hatch." The shopkeeper said as he put the egg carrier in a bag and handed it to Jeff.

Kurt at the moment was looking at smaller animals as one brown and pink animal caught his eye. He reached over and picked up the small animal. He saw it was a tiny piglet only big enough to fit in both his hands.

"These animals don't get bigger since they were born magically. Some can grow wings but that's only if they are the familiar of their owner." A woman shopkeeper said to Kurt this time.

"I'll take her now. Can I have anything that I'll need to take care of her?" Kurt asked the woman. It may be Knockturn alley but this lady was kinder than most.

"Yeah, go to the front desk and I'll bring out the box of all piglet things. She was our only pig." The lady said as she walked to the employee door.

Kurt walked to the front desk while holding his pig in his hands. He saw Jeff walking up to him with a cage and a bag of supplies. The lady came waltzing out of the door with a small box in her arms.

"Here you go, it has a bed, toys, food, and a leash." She said handing over the box. "Ten galleons for the supplies, 10 for the piglet."

Kurt swiped his card and left to Jeff's side. Kurt handed the box to Lola who shrunk it and put it in the bag with the rest of the shrunken supplies. They left the store and out of Knockturn Alley.

"Only you would get a piglet." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Only you would get an egg of a snake you have no idea which species." Kurt shot back.

"Let's get some ice cream after this, then I can show you the surprise I have waiting at the manor." Lola said guiding them to the ice cream shop Diagon Alley.

()()()()()()()()

A blonde and a brunette knocked out he door of Hummel manor exited to surprise their long time friends. The door opened to a house elf that smiled at them.

"Yous must me mam Santana and Missus Brittany." Fanny said motioning for them to come in.

"Hi, you can call me San and her Britt." Santana said to the house elf.

Brittany picked up Fanny and hugged her. Fanny was surprised by the motion but still patted Brittany's back. Brittany sat her back down.

"Let's go hang out in the living room until they get back." Santana said pulling Brittany and her bags along behind her. They laugh and sit down on the couch in the living room.

"I still can't believe our parents let us come here to go to Hogwarts." Brittany said for the millionth time.

"They know that the four kingdoms heirs should grow up together. I hope they found out when they went to Gringotts that they are Prince's." Santana told Brittany.

"Yeah, but Hogwarts, we finally got up and left our adoptive parents like we've been wanting to do since we became friends with Kurty and Jeffy. My dolphin will be so happy that we are here." Brittany said clapping.

"I know we all cried so much when they left two days ago. Then their grandma calls us up and says we can stay with her." Santana said as she stood up and stretched.

"Well, Jeff and Kurt aren't exactly..." Brittany trailed off.

"Social, I know. But hey they just weren't like everyone else. They look older than they are and only hung out with each other." Santana explained to Brittany again.

They heard the door open and Jeff's voice. "What's the surprise ?"

Kurt and Jeff walked onto the living room and stopped in their tracks. Jeff and Kurt ran up to them each still holding a cage and a pig respectively.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt says as he hugs each of them with one arm, Jeff moves in after setting down the cage he was carrying.

"We can chat upstairs come on, show us your room." Santana said waving at Lola.

"Okay okay, Grandma we will take our stuff upstairs and show the girls." Jeff said dragging Brittany upstairs while Kurt dragged Santana.

They reached Kurt's room and went in. They all sat in the four chairs set up near the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asks them excitedly.

"Well, we are going to Hogwarts with you guys. We owled the Lady McGonagall. She admitted us in for fourth year and forward." Santana said to them happily.

"Wow, we really don't have to be lonely without our bags!" Kurt said petting his pig.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany asks Kurt looking at there small

Kurt nods and hands over the pig to a smiling Brittany.

"Hold it, why do you have a pig?" Santana asks Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my famailiar, her name is Jade. Do you like it?" Kurt asks them easily falling into conversation.

"Yeah, what happens when she grows up? Won't she be to big to be a pet?" Santana says as she starts to look around the room.

"No she won't get any bigger than this and she might eventually grow wings though." Kurt said to her.

"Wow, lord Tubbington will like Jade. He is downstairs in his cage.'' She explained at their confused looks.

"We have something to tell you." Kurt and Jeff say simultaneously.

Santana sits down in her seat and looks at them with concern. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how we are all elemental angels?" Kurt says.

"We are the princes to kingdoms in another realm." Jeff blurts out.

Both of the girls sigh and pull the boys into a group hug.

"We are the princess's of our elements too. We couldn't tell you until you found out your heritage." Santana says still hugging them.

The group releases but none of them sits back down.

"We can talk about that more another time. We aren't set to receive the crowns until our 17th birthday." Brittany tells them.

"Yeah, we have more important things to talk about." Jeff says nodding his head. "Let's sit on the bed.''

The group sits in a square on the bed.

"Do you guys know how we're going to fly while at Hogwarts?" Kurt asks the girls.

"Well, the Forbidden forest is right by Hogwarts so we can fly in there. We'll be in the air and not be in danger from the animals on the ground." Santana explained.

"Wait, what about Dumblebore?" Kurt asks suddenly.

"Shouldn't matter, you can take us through shadow traveling." Santana told him smirking.

"You just like to be able to trip anybody as long as I can make you invisible by shadows." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"But its fun Kurty." Brittany said tackling Kurt to the bed. They all laughed with each other.

"I don't see why you insist on me taking us places. Brittany can move with air. Much cooler than what I can do." Kurt says to them.

"So what, did you guys get wands or an owl?" Santana asked them because owls were not used for letters in America.

"So which house do you want to go to?

"Guess he was tired. Which house do you guys want to be in?" Kurt asks them.

"Well not Gryffindor because let's face it, we don't blindly go to save someone." Santana said to them.

"And we may be loyal but we aren't exactly fair." Brittany said honestly.

"So we'll all be in the same two houses. Great, at least then we won't have to sit at any gold tables." Santana said faking a shudder.

"Brittany and I will most likely both be in Ravenclaw." Kurt says.

"And Jeff and I in Slytherin." Santana notes.

"We can rotate tables everyday." Jeff says.

"Marvelous idea." Brittany smiles at him.

"So what, did you guys get wands or an owl?" Santana asked them because owls were not used for letters in America.

"Yeah, we got both but the wands will take a week to complete and our owls are in the family owlry." Jeff tells them while lying down on the bed.

"Then we can get our school stuff when you go to get your wands." Brittany says.

"We should go to sleep. I am wiped." Kurt said to them.

"Okay, we will come and wake you up in the morning." Santana said leaving with Jeff and Brittany.

...

Jeff enters his room and picks up on of the books on his Water Kingdom mates.

( First page)

The Water Kingdom in the Eastern skies is one of the four ruling nations. All citizens of the water kingdom can control water but only royalty can control and make ice as well. This is the mark of royalty.

(Second page)

Mates: Mates are very sacred to all Elanians or Elemental Angels as dubbed by wizards. All Elemental Angels have a mate whether their mate be an Elemental Angel as well or not. If both are Elemental Angels one will be dominate and one will be submissive. Women are not always the submissive in the Water Kingdom, there have been many cases of a male submissive with a female dominate. In the case of two females being mates, one will be the dominate and one will be the submissive. In the case of two males being mates the same thing will happen. Same gender couples can not have kids biologically but they can adopt as males can not have children.

Jeff closes the book and lays down to sleep for the night, wondering what will happen if someone was to find out their secret.

...

Kurt lay on his bed ready for bed wondering one thing before he fell asleep, who is even controlling their kingdoms?

...

Kurt woke up to a blob falling on him. It took him a second to realize this blob was actually a person. Well, three people. Those people being Jeff, Santana, and Brittany.

"Wake up Kurty!" All three yell in his face.

Getting up Kurt steps off the bed and picks up his small pig from the ground where it jumped.

"You guys." Kurt says staring at his pig in wonder.

"What?" Jeff asks.

"Um, my pig grew wings." Kurt says blankly. Indeed, his pig had grown brown and ping wings over night. Jade starts to flap her wings and flies up to Kurt's shoulder and sits down.

"Holy shit." Santana says.

"Well, let's get over that and go eat." Brittany says seemingly unfazed. Then again she did seem to have insight on certain things.

...

CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW:

"Yeah, who are you? I thought our coming would be a surprise." Jeff says confused as he sit the diary down.

"Draco Malfoy, my father is on the school board and told me of your enrollment into Hogwarts. Just wanted to ensure you were actually coming. I also came to meet the future Lord's Hummel and Sterling." Draco said properly. "And of course Miss. Lopez and Pierce."

"I'm Jeff Sterling. My father had talked of the Malfoy's. Nice to meet you." Jeff said already learning to play politics.

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco replied. "Oh, you are here Loony Lovegood. You really shouldn't be seen with her." He tells Jeff.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I just adore blonde's." Kurt says standing up now and stepping in front of Draco blocking his view of Luna.

"Thank you. My father spoke highly of your mother." Draco says flushing slightly.

"And my mother of your father." Kurt says backing Draco on the Compartment doors and putting his hand next to Draco's head.


	3. Hogwarts beware

I have had a question asked whether or nor Blaine would be Harry and the answer is no. I'm sorry but I most likely will not be adding many more Glee characters. I know for a fact that I will be having Quinn show up with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I was thinking of bringing in Puck, Sam, and Sebastian from Durmstrang. Some notes are that Hermione will be a Slytherin but she is a halfblood. Her father left the magical world OKAY?

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Jeff all walked into Knockturn alley and right to Refuge Savoir to get their and Jeff were very excited and Brittany and Santana wanted to see their wands. Walking into the store they saw Rodric closing two cases.

"Ah boys, Great timing I just finished your wands. Now since your wands would attract a lot of attention a put a word glamour on them so if you say it, you can decide the word."

He pulls out the two cases he was closing and gives them the cases.

Jeff's wand was a completely silver with veins of dark blue over its surface. It was 10 1/2 inches long and its tip was curved but had a slight sharpness to it. When felt it was like running your hand over a bunch of tiny mountains. It's handle was the wolves fans that had been dulled down. The shreds being placed on the inside. The wand seemed to have a faint blue glow to it.( Granite look) His fang handle had runes which prevented it from being taken.

Kurt's wand was completely pitch black with red lava like dips in various places. Everyone could see it was a mix of his fire and shadow power. it was 9 3/4 inches long and the tip was sharp but just curved enough not to cut somebody if it ended up sliding across their skin. Running your hand over it would feel like a golf ball. For the handle, Rodric ended up using some of the Valcan tree to make a red wooden handle in the shape of a cylinder with a ring on the bottom so it doesn't fly out of his hand. His wand had a dull red glow. The handle had runes not visable unless someone was looking for them. It made the wand unable to be taken out of his hand.

"These are amazing!" Kurt exclaims.

"They look like ours." Brittany says.

"Yeah, they look wicked though!" Jeff says happily.

"What do you want your word to be?" Rodric asks the boys.

"Can mine be Hyper-activity?" Kurt asks. Rodric nods a yes.

"I want mine to be Kentle." Jeff says.

Mumbling under his breath as he waved him wand Kurt and Jeff's wands turn into ordinary looking wands that were not suspicious.

"Okay, take hold of them for the first time." Rodric tells them.

Grabbing them the lights flash out and an assorted amount of colors shows in the darkness. The air starts to crackle with magic and get hot and cold quickly. The glass cases all shatter and fall to the ground. As the lights flicker back on Kurt and Jeff's eyes are both glowing blue and red respectively. As the magic crackling loudly in the air disbanded Kurt and Jeff's eyes stopped glowing.

"That was insane." They say together.

"Indeed, I have never witnessed such a powerful reaction before. You will be very powerful. And I do believe that you girls had a like reaction?" Rodric asks with a nod of his head.

"We have to get going. My grandmother was picking up their school things and now we have to go to Madam Malkin's to get their robes." Kurt says putting his wand in the case and slipping it into his designer jacket.

"See you all." Rodric says pulling out his wand and fixing the glass cases. "They have no tracking charms!" He called to them.

**Three weeks later:**

Kurt, Jeff, Santana, and Brittany all have their shrunken bags in their pockets. All loaded with their pets next to them. Kurt with his pig and owl, Santana with her owl and kitten (DEMON CAT MORE LIKE IT), Brittany with her Raven, then Jeff with his owl and snake that hatched a week earlier. Jeff had said that he was positive it was his familiar. Just like Santana and her cat and Brittany with her raven.

As they wait for Kurt's grandmother to get done packing them extra sweets for the ride they talk.

"You know what sucks?" Kurt asks.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Having to wear robes, I mean it's depriving people of my amazing clothing tastes." Kurt complains again.

"True, but after school hours we can wear our own clothing." Brittany says happily.

"Yes, very happily." Jeff says.

"Okay kids, let's head out. Floo style." His grandmother says while laughing and handing them their sweets bag.

Going to the floo and casting a quick spell on their pets to make sure they wouldn't freak as they went through.

Within 2 minutes all of them stood on the boarding station with a notice me not charm that would come off when they got on the train.

"Bye, I'll miss you grandma." Kurt said hugging her.

"We'll miss you too." The other three say and hug her too.

"Okay you guys should get going. I will owl you to see what houses you go into." She says smiling, "Don't forget you have to go on the boats with the first years." She says as she walks off.

Jade flew to lay on his shoulder and fall asleep as his owl, Nightingale, had kept in her cage around the crowd. Jeff's snake was syill small and was wrapped around his wrist. His owl, Frostbite, doing the same as Kurt's owl. Santana's kitten, Lila, on her shoulder and Brittany's Raven on her own shoulder.

Getting into an empty compartment and re-sizing their things they sat them on the shelves. Kurt decided he wanted to read some more about Arithmancy. One of his electives he had chosen along with Brittany. Along with the Study of Ancient Runes.

"I'm going to read. What about you guys?" Kurt asks.

"Tana and I are going to play chess." Brittany said happily while setting up the portable table and chess set.

"I will be reading also." Jeff says while pulling a diary out on potions by his great great grandfather.

Kurt pulled out his own book on Arithmancy. After the train pulled out the silence lasted for about 5 minutes before a knock sounded.

"Come in." Jeff said.

A pretty girl with blonde hair and big blue bug eyes came in and kneeled before Brittany. "My Princess."

"Please stand up and call me Brittany." Brittany said kindly.

"Okay. My name is Luna Lovegood, I am an air elemental angel. I assume you all are the royalty of the sky nations?'' She says smiling.

"Yes, would you sit with us Luna. Ps, absolutely love the radish ear rings." Kurt said to her kindly. Soon the room lapsed into a comfortable silence with the girls playing chess in teams and Kurt and Jeff reading.

About an hour later the compartments door slid open to reveal a platinum blonde boy.

"Are you the new students from America?'' The platinum blonde asks.

_'He is kinda cute.' Kurt thinks._

"Yeah, who are you? I thought our coming would be a surprise." Jeff says confused as he sit the diary down.

"Draco Malfoy, my father is on the school board and told me of your enrollment into Hogwarts. Just wanted to ensure you were actually coming. I also came to meet the future Lord's Hummel and Sterling." Draco said properly. "And of course Miss. Lopez and Pierce."

"I'm Jeff Sterling. My father had talked of the Malfoy's. Nice to meet you." Jeff said already learning to play politics.

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco replied. "Oh, you are here Loony Lovegood. You really shouldn't be seen with her." He tells Jeff.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I just adore blonde's." Kurt says standing up now and stepping in front of Draco blocking his view of Luna.

"Thank you. My father spoke highly of your mother." Draco says flushing slightly.

"And my mother of your father." Kurt says backing Draco on the Compartment doors and putting his hand next to Draco's head.

Draco stutters before getting out, "G-great." He swallows as his face turn red.

Kurt backs up to give Draco room and says, "Hope to see you later." with a wink.

Draco blushes harder and leaves the room in a rush.

"Nice one Kurt." Santana says while laughing.

"Just as I thought, Draco swings that way." Luna said with a nod of her head.

"Really, well I think I just made a game for myself." Kurt says with a smile.

Going back to their previous things while snacking randomly. They have 10 minutes left before the train stops the next time they are visited. This time by a girl with bushy-ish hair that smiles at them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I overheard Draco talking about the new 4th years and just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and let you know you should put your robes on."

''Thank you, what was your name?" Kurt said.

"Hermione Granger. You? Hello Luna." Hermione says and waves at Luna.

"Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce." Kurt tells her and points as he says each name.

"Nice to meet you but I must be off." She says with a small wave and heads off.

"She seemed nice." Brittany says.

"She is very kind." Luna says not even being bothered that the boys and girls started changing into their robes.

They head off the train with everyone and notice everyone staring at the odd group with odd pets. Kurt spots Draco as he is waiting to get in a boat and winks. He sees Draco promptly flush and get into the carriage being pulled by Thestrals. (All four can see them. They saw parents die)

The Giant, whose name is Hagrid, knocks on the castle doors and a strict woman comes out and gives them a speech about the houses and looks at the four teens towering over the 11 year olds. She leads the 11 and 12 year olds into the dining room but stops the four.

"Okay so the plan is for the first years to get sortd then Headmaster Dumbledore will announce the surprise and then you will be sorted." She says then leaves them waiting in the hall.

"Now we wait?" Jeff says with a shrug.

A while later they are having a conversation about when they will go fly.

**Inside the dining hall**

"Now for two announcements. The first is that we will be having new fourth years from America joining us this year. They will be sorted as would the fourth years and will go to that house. Please welcome Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Jeff Sterling, and Kurt Hummel!"

**Outside the dining hall**

"Please welcome Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Jeff Sterling, and Kurt Hummel!" they hear an old man's voice say and they take it as their cue and walk into the Dining hall.

They immediately notice all eyes are on them but take it in stride.

"Hummel, Kurt" Calls the lady from outside.

Whispers erupt as people place bets on where the four would go. Taking in Santana's aura of 'I'm better than you' most placed her in Slytherin. Kurt's appearance with a book in hand and his delicate face they placed him in Ravenclaw. Brittany with her far off look easily placed bets for her going to Hufflepuff. Jeff's feeling of confidence and bravery made him a shoe in for Gryffindor.

The hat calls out, "Ravenclaw!" as soon as it touches Kurt's head.

Kurt smiles and places the hat down and rushes over with his pig on his shoulder still and sits next to Luna. People started to believe they were right in their predictions.

"Lopez, Santana."

In five minutes the hat yells, "Slytherin!"

"Pierce, Brittany."

Brittany skips up to the hat and places it on her head.

"Ravenclaw." It says in 30 seconds. Confused whispers fill the room as she sits next to Kurt.

"Finally Sterling, Jeff."

The hat gets an inch above his head before it yells out, "Slytherin!"

Jeff just steps down and sits next to Santana. Who had sat near Hermione.

"So, it is nice to see you again Hermione." Jeff says to her.

"You too Jeff. I must say it is a nice surprise that you got sorted here." She replies.

In an odd occurrence Kurt and Brittany sit down on both sides of Hermione.

"I must say. I can fix your hair if you just let me." Kurt tells her while touching said hair.

"If you insist." She says.

Kurt notices Draco only a few seats down. "Nice to see you again Draco." He says interrupting his conversation with a puggish girl.

Draco blushes slightly and replies with a "You also Kurt." and promptly turns away.

Hermione laughs, never having seen Draco blush. "What was that?"

"I will tell you later.'' Kurt says with a smile.

"I'm holding you to that." Hermione says happily.

"Now now everyone. Time fort he second announcement!" Dumbledore says after people stop watching the four. "This year we will be holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament..." Dumbledore continues but this goes ignored by the five intellectual people at the Slytherin table.

"Wow didn't know Dumblebore could be so dumb." Kurt says.

"You would think they would want to protect the students." Brittany comments.

"Yet they bring this in. They are just asking for disaster." Hermione says with an eye roll

"I wonder if anyone will die?" Santana asks to excited.

"At least if someone does this year will be interesting. If someone dies I would enjoy seeing it" Jeff says as if discussing the weather and eats his salad. Ignoring the creeped out stares he was receiving.

"Anyyyway, how about them potions." Kurt says awkwardly and Brittany starts to giggle and soon their group is in hysterics.

"So what electives are you taking?'' Hermione asks.

"Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes." Brittany and Kurt reply.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes." Santana and Jeff say after Brittany and Kurt.

"I take Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes so I will see you in that class." Hermione said happily.

**Gryffindor Table**

"Does anyone know anything about the American kids?" Neville asks looking at the Slytherin table where all four new students sat with Hermione.

"I met them about a month ago, well I meant the brunette boy. He was in Madam Malkin's and din't even know who Harry was." Ginny said with a sneer on her face.

"Really?" Harry asks with veiled curiosity for the boy who didn't know who he was.

"It doesn't matter, they are Slytherin the like of them." Ron says while eating.

Neville visibly sighed and Harry internally sighed. He was determined to be that kids friend, his name was Kurt right?

"Well, the blonde girl and brunette boy are Ravenclaw." Dean supplies in.

"Doesn't matter they are at Slytherin's table." Ginny dismisses easily.

"I don't know. That Kurt dude is pretty hot." Dean says with a nod.

"I have to agree." Lavender says with a flip of her hair.

"To bad sweetie, he is certainly gay." Seamus comments with a smirk.

"Don't know, he looks really friendly with the girls." Lavender says.

"Let's go see then." Dean says with a tilt of his head.

"Let's." Lavender said while standing up.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Neville says standing up to follow them.

"I'm going to keep them out of trouble." Harry says rushing to his group of friends walking away.

**Slytherin Table**

"Excuse me, we wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Lavender Brown, this is Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom." Lavender says to the group.

"Hello. my name is Brittany Pierce, Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez, and Kurt Hummel." Brittany says smile brightening and hugging a surprised Lavender.

"Nice to meet you all." Dean said with a flirtatious smirk at Kurt.

"I guess we got lucky with the attractive welcoming team." Kurt says holding his hand out to Dean.

"No, we got lucky with attractive new students." Dean says shaking Kurt's hand.

Surprisingly most students were not paying attention as they were caught up in the first night at Hogwarts.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry asks the Slytherin girl.

"Fine, just making friends with the new kids." Hermione says.

"Yes, be happy we graced you with our presence." Santana says jokingly.

Neville can't help but say, "Of course milady."

"Ah, who are you?" Kurt asks changing his focus to Neville.

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom. N-nice to meet you." Neville stutters.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." Kurt says standing up and in front of Neville.

Lavender looks with surprise at Neville seemingly being hit on by that gorgeous piece of ass.

Neville blushes and manages a smile.

"Sadly we can no longer speak as it seems everyone is going to their common rooms but we simply must talk more tomorrow." Kurt says and Brittany stands up to go meet up with the Ravenclaw's

"Talk later Jeff and Tana." Brittany says and runs off.

"Toodles." Kurt says and winks at Neville.

He turns to Draco and and winks too for the fun of making the prim and proper pure-blood blush.

**Walking to Gryffindor Tower**

"I can't believe he hit on you." Seamus said after hearing the story.

All Neville could do was shrug."He must have been joking around."

"Believe what you want." Lavender says with an eye roll.

"So you accept he is gay?" Dean asks her.

"Yes, okay chill. He was gay." Lavender says with a huff.

"Hey." Harry says appearing from where he was with Ron.

"Wow, where is Ron at?" Dean asks him.

"He is being an ass. I said I wanted to make friends with the Slytherin's and he flipped shit." Harry explains sadly.

"It's fine, forget him. Anyway, who wouldn't want to be friends with them?" Neville says.

"They looked like models." Seamus says agreeing to the unsaid statement.

"When I told Ron that Kurt was gay he said he didn't want to be near him an catch the poof." Harry tells them.

"Ugh, bigoted bloody right prick." Lavender says sneering.

All Harry could do was sigh at that.

"Yeah, then Ginny got all pissy that I wanted to know more about them and that I shouldn't because, 'They didn't respect you.'" Harry says.

They finally reached the Gryffindor common room. Lavender split from the boys and they went to their dorm rooms.

"So, since Ron isn't up here yet what do you think of the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Seamus asks Harry.

"It's so bloody stupid. I mean people must have died. I am so relieved they put up the age line." Harry replies changing into his pajamas.

"Totally agreeing here. I get they want entertainment but damn." Dean says laying down in bed.

"Well, goodnight." Neville says as everyone in the room turns off their side lamps.

**In the Ravenclaw common room**

"Goodnight Brittany and Luna. I'm going up to my room to read." Kurt says with a wave of his hand and trots off.

"Now Luna, tell me more about those fascinating creatures." Brittany says plopping down at a table.

"Of course Britt, so the..." Luna trails off as other Ravenclaws look on in confusion.

**Slytherin common room**

The Slytherins all got into the common room and disburse into groups as the first years were given instruction. At this point Santana, Hermione, and Jeff all sat down at a table to talk.

"So, is Kurt gay?" Hermione asks them.

"Yes, very much so. Why." Santana asks.

"Oh, he just seemed like it. Don't worry, my uncle and his partner are gay." Hermione replies with a laugh.

On the other side of the common room Draco sits talking to Pansy in hushed whispers.

"Can you believe it?" Draco asks Pansy after telling the tale of the Train ride.

"No, so sad you got hit on by a hot guy." Pansy says sarcastically.

**!**

So, I have decided on a schedule for this story. Sometime around the first week of each month. I would update more but school takes up time and the chapters are so looooooong.

Hope you all understand. Read some of my one shots please!


End file.
